Wizards Melody
by DragonHalf
Summary: So Alex and the gang are going to Japan to meet our Favorite Mermaid Teen idols, but Mikeru is still out there! Will Alex and the others help and will the Mer secret be revealed!
1. Singers and Hanon Cakes

**!Wizards Melody!**

* * *

"Hmmm, where is Alex, she'd better not be skipping wizard class again." said Jerry.

"Dad, she probably is right now." said Justin.

"DAD! JUSTIN! MAX!" screamed Alex while coming to the lair.

"Alex why are you-" Alex cut off her dad and said.

"Dad there are people who are in Japan and sing so awesomely we've have to go and meet them in person like now."said Alex.

"Alex but-"

"Windy woo come upsee do then a big wind come, cleanis upis roomis pretty pleaseis!"

"Alex wow how did you kn-"

"Dad I'm a wizard, that's how. Come on I've gotta show you the video of these six singers right now." said Alex excitedly.

"Gosh Alex are they that good or are you just trying to distract us from Wizard class." said Justin.

"Shut up Justin and come on already. Harper play the video!"

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete_

_tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuekuArashi no yoru no ato ni wa_

_Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Ankoru-kai vawa!_

"What the heck did they just say at the end, when even though I don't know what they were singing anyways Alex?" said Justin.

"They said do you want an encore and I thought you smart Justin guess not. Dad we've gotta meet them and I WOULD be so much more popular than Gigi and Harper you're going too, so everyone getting packing." said Alex excitedly.

"Alex, mom and dad they would never say yes." said Justin who was thinking he was right.

"Justin, if we meet them we can get autographs and maybe to get them to sing here. Do you know how much business we would get, they would totally love it."

"Alex I think you are"-"Justin was cut off by their mom and dad.

"Right we would get a lot business. Everyone pack your bags we're going Japan!"

"Awesome!"

**_At the Pearl Piari_**

"Lucia, Hanon, Lina, Karen, Noel and Coco!" called Nikora. "Can you finish icing the cakes for the bake sale and the guest that will be arriving soon?"

"Sure Onee-chan, we'll do it." said Lucia. Okay girls let's get started on icing these cakes!"

"Okay!" said the other girls.

"Oh Hanon can you and Lina get some more icing we're running out of some."said Lucia and Coco.

"Sure guys we're on it, we'll be back in a bit."_ 'Hmm I wonder why they were all smiling was there something on my face.'_ Hanon thought.

"Ok Coco, Karen and Noel, since Hanon's gone with Lina we can finally try to finish icing and frosting and icing her cakes and cupcakes right?"

"Totally!"

"Hippo get over here!" yelled Coco.

"Ahh, yes Coco-san what is it that you need?"

"We need you to be our lookout and tell us when Hanon comes back with Lina, we can't let Hanon find out about the surprise understand Hippo?"

"Yes Coco-san, watch out for Hanon-san."

"Ok now go Hippo!"

"Hai!"

"Alright girls let's start icing and frosting the stuff."

"YA!" **_*Forty-five minutes later*_ **

"Lucia-san!"

"Yes Hippo what is it?"

"Hanon-san and Lina-san are coming!"

"Oh no, we have to hurry and put away everything before Hanon sees."

"We're back!"

"Oh Hanon and Lina that was quick shopping."

"We went to six different stores to find the right icing and frosting Lucia, we're beat we can't ice or frost anything right now."

"That's ok Hanon we're actually almost done anyways." said Coco.

Then the girls put their hands on Coco's mouth." Really! I thought we guys were just waiting for us to come back."

"Hanon, we some left and we used it and now it all done that's why we sent you guys to get some more.." said Lucia, _'Actually we only sent you so we could ice and_ frost _your cakes.'_ thought Lucia.

"Ok then we'll help so we can be done." said Hanon.

"Thanks Hanon, we know that we are taking your relaxing time away since you only were out for like a half hour and that you really want to take break." Lucia said sarcastically.

The other girls started laughing.

"Hey are we going to do this or not?" asked Hanon a little mad.

"We are, ya totally."

**_ *Thirty minutes later*_**

"Ya we're finally done, I'm going to go take bath see-ya later tater." said Hanon.

"Cool let's finish with HBS right now" said Lucia _(you can you guess what HBS stands for)._

"Hippo go and stand guard at Hanon's door." said Karen.

"And if she comes out try your best to distract her or run as fast as you can and tell us." added Noel.

"If you fail to follow Hippo, you don't even want to know." said Coco in a scary way. "Do you understand us Hippo, don't fail us."

"U-U-Understood Coco-sama."

"Now go Hippo!" said Coco cracking her knuckles.

"OKAY!"

"Coco you didn't have to scary Hippo, even though it was funny." said Lucia.

"Well how are gonna know he's gonna do a good job if he isn't threatened?" said Coco.

"Girls do you want some help?"

"Totally Onee-chan we need to finish the cupcakes and cakes."

"Good, is everything else ready?"

"Yes. Hanon's gonna be surprised!" They said all together.

* * *

_Totally fixed this chapter! _


	2. Meeting

**!Wizards Melody!**

* * *

_**In New York**_

"Max hurry up we'll be late if you don't stop playing with those toys you can stay here!" said Alex who was ready to leave and get on the plane.

"Ok Alex, I'm coming alright."

"So Alex where are we gonna stay or you didn't brook us a hotel." said Harper a little nervously.

"Of course I did, I looked on the Wiz net and found a place called Pearl Piari, it has a lot of good reviews and a lot of many people recommend, even some famous Japanese Idols have said it's a great place." said Alex.

"Man Alex, you really want to go to Japan and meet those Idols."

"Totally Harper, do you know how popular we would be and I could use magic to find out their names and everything you know."

"But Alex what if something bad happens if we- I mean you try to do that, and what if they want their identities to found out for a reason Alex, we could do some real harm you know." said Harper who knew it wasn't cool to snoop in other people's business.

"Well Harper you could be right, I'll think about it."

_***The flight to Japan is ready, all passengers please aboard the plane thank you*.**_

"Our plane, we've gotta hurry everyone" said Alex.

_**At the Pearl Piari**_

_***Knock Knock*** _

"Hey is Hanon here?" asked Nagisa.

"Ya she's upstairs taking a bath, I'll go her that you're here." said Lucia. "Put away the HBS girls" whispered Lucia.

"Okay Lucia we're on it."**_*Lucia goes_ **_**upstairs and** **into Hanon's room**_**_*_.**

"Hanon, Nagisa is here for you!"

"Nagisa?! Why is he here, he told me he was going to his cousin's house today." said Hanon.

"Well Hanon hurry up and go talk to him okay."

"Fine Lucia; tell him I'll be out in 5 minutes ok."

"Sure Hanon, Nagisa Hanon says she'll be down in 5 minutes ok."

"Sure I'll just wait over there."

"Ok, girls did you put"-

"Already done Lucia." said Noel. Awesome.

"Hey Nagisa did you know in a few days is Hanon's birthday, can you come by?" said Lucia.

"Ya sure."

"But you'll have to get her a present Nagisa; she'll dump you if you don't." said Coco a little devilish like.

"R-R-Really?" said Nagisa a little flustered.

"No Coco's just kidding but she would really like it if you did get her a present, she would so happy." said Lina.

"Hi Nagisa." said Hanon in a cheerful tone, then she said this in a harsh way."Why are you here you told me you would be at your cousins'."

"I was but we came back so they could meet you…"then Nagisa trailed off.

"What do you mean Nagisa?"

"Oi Nagisa is your girlfriend down or what?"

"Nagisa I'm not your girlfriend!"

"I gotta go, let's go guys' bye Hanon."

"Hanon-san let's go to the store I need to get something." said Hippo.

"YA! Human Hippo is going out. Yay, so cute!"

"Ow Hanon-san!"

"Sorry Hippo let's go!"

"Hanon-sannnnnn!"

"Finally we can finish." _**An hour later…** _

"Hi everyone we're back!"

_**At the airport**_

"Awesome we're finally here." said Alex.

"My that was a quick flight" said Alex's mom.

"Let's go everyone! Taxi! Let's get in. Pearl Piari please."

"Hai said the driver.

"Well hello" said Harper.

"Ehh?" said the driver, then Alex said

"He said yes Harper not hello."

"Ok Alex."

"Moshiwake arimasenga, kanojo wa anatat ga aisatsuda to omotta" (_Sorry she thought you said hello_).

"Ok, Pearl Piari?"

"Hai, arigato" said Alex.

"Hey Alex when did you learn Japanese?" asked Justin who was a little jealous.

"I took some online lessons and I have some cds that I'm listening to teach me Japanese."

"Ok nice Alex I guess."

"Soko ni wareware wa Pearl Piari ni arimasu" (_Here we are at Pearl Piari_).

"Arigatozaimshita!"(_Thank you very much_) "Soko ni okanedesu, sayonara. Sayonara amai wakai josei."

"Arigatozaimshita subarashii, sayonara, sayonara!"

"What was that about Alex?"asked Harper.

"He said we're at Pearl Piari, I said thank you very much. Then he said goodbye sweet young lady, then I said goodbye awesome driver. Then we said our final goodbyes."

"Wow!"

"They have their hotel near the ocean awesome man, Alex you chose a good hotel!" said Max.

"See you can count on me everyone. Anyways let's get going."

_**At Pearl Piari**_

"Girls did you get the rooms for the new guest that are arriving ready?" asked Nikora.

"Almost Onee-chan, we'll finish the rest later, we're sooooo tired!" said Lucia and the others.

**_*Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong*_**

"Ahhhh! They're here, hurry and finish the rooms while Lucia, Coco and I stall them for a little while."

"Understood Nikora," said the rest of the mermaids.

"Also Hippo you go help them too!"

"Hai Nikora-sama!"

"Kon'nichiwa (_hell_o), Watashi wa ne Alex Russo" (_My name is Alex Russ_o).

"Anata ni mo migi ni eigo o hanasu"(_ do you speak English_) asked Nikora?

"Hai (yes)."

Then Nikora said, "Bokura mo soa (_so do we_)."

"Oh that's cool, this is my mom Theresa, my dad Jerry, my two brothers Justin and Max and my best friend Harper."

"Ok, I'm Nikora Nanami, these are my younger sisters Lucia and Coco."

"Hi, Hello." Then Coco whispered to Lucia,

"How come Nikora said that we're her sisters only you are sorta."

"Well how are we gonna say that there are six mermaid princesses living here Coco?" said Lucia.

"Well your right and the rest of us do feel like she's our older sister anyway.." said Coco happily.

"Do you want us to carry your bags to your rooms while you guys go eat in the dining room?"

"Ok everyone let's go eat" said Alex.

**_*Coco and Lucia got their bags while Nikora showed them to the dining room*._ **

**"**Ohmyseas their bags are freakin' heavy Coco."

"My seas what do they put in their bags man. At least we're almost to the rooms."

"Karen, Noel, Hanon, Lina, Hippo open the doors and hurry!" said Coco.

"Ok!"

"Finally I thought my arms were gonna break." said Coco.

"Me too Coco." said Lucia. "

Are you guys done or what?" asked Coco.

"Yes,let's go downstairs and meet them" said Noel.

"But Lucia and I already sorta met them but we'll come right Lucia."

"Sure right Coco."

"Hmmm! Japanese food is sooooo good!" said Alex.

"Thank you" said Nikora.

"Nikora-nee, we're done" said Coco.

"Karen,Noel, Lina, Hanon and Hippo these are our guests, the Russo family and their family friend." _Since when does Coco call Nikora-san, Nikora-nee_ thought Karen,Noel, Lina, Hanon and Hippo.

"Hi I'm Hanon, I'm Lina, I'm Karen and this is my twin sister Noel and our penguin pet Hippo."

"Wait! You guys have a penguin as a pet awesome!" said Max. "Mom, Dad can I have a penguin pet?"

"No Max." "

"Aww."

"Ok I'm Alex, these are my two brothers, my mom and dad and my best friend Harper."

"Gosh Ms. Nikora you have a lot of younger sisters." said Harper.

"Y-Y-Ya sure I do."**_*Then Nikora gathers up the girls in a group*._**

"Ok girls just play along that you're my younger sisters didn't Coco or Lucia tell you, how could we say that the six mermaid princess live there?" Coco and Lucia laughed a bit.

"Okay Nikora we get it.." said Noel.

"Hey Lucia-that is your name right?"asked Alex.

"Ya what is?"

"How come none of you look alike since your all sisters?"

"Well because Nikora's the oldest, then Coco, Noel and Karen are twins, Lina, me and Hanon."

"So Hanon's the youngest."

"Yes but Lina, me and Hanon are the same age but later at different months and we look like our aunts and not parents."

"Ok that's cool."

_'Lamest excuse ever but a at least she fell for it thought.'_ Lucia.

"Also do you girls know these six amazing singers here in Japan"? asked Alex.

"Six.-" said Lucia

"Amazing."-said Coco

"Singers."-said Lina,

"Here."-said Hanon.

"In."-said Karen

"Japan?"-said Noel finishing the sentence.

* * *

_Chapter 2 fixed!_


	3. Truth or Dare What will you choose?

**!Wizards Melody!  
**

* * *

"There's even a video on YouTube, I brought my laptop. Look." Alex said while getting the video ready.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete_

_ tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_ Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_ Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_ Higashi no sora e to habataku_

_ Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_ Nanatsu no umi no rakueku_

_ Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo_

_ tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru_

_ Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_ Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_ Watashi no wasurenai_

_Ankoru- kai vawa!_

"Ohmyseas!"Said Lucia who was so surprised that they were got singing on video.

"My seas how did this get on YouTube" said Coco.

"Do you know these people?" asked Alex.

"Yes we do because that's our mom and aunts when they were younger" said Coco. "Coco shh!" said Nikora and the others except Lucia.

"Are you sure? You could be mistaken." "AHHHHH oh no! screamed Hanon, it's almost time for me to meet Meru and go back home to see everyone for my stuff gotta go BYE!"

"When will you be back!" screamed Coco and Lucia.

"Tomorrow night!" screamed Hanon back.

"Awesome, now we can finish HBS now everyone."

"What's HBS?" asked Justin.

"Well tomorrow is Hanon's birthday and its surprise and she totally clueless about, so now we gotta finish the decorations" said Lina.

"Can we help asked Alex and Harper, please?"

"Sure the more the merrier said Lucia. Let's get started now everyone!"

* * *

**Later….**

"Awesome we're done said the girls, Hanon's gonna be so surprised!"

"Wow Alex I've never seen you work before" said Justin.

"Thanks to your sister and Harper we're done" said Noel, then Noel sweetly smiled at him and Justin blushed and smiled.

"Oh thanks Noel that's so nice to say."

"Your welcome Alex."

"Noel do you have Hanon's present?"

"Here it is girls."

"Ohmyseas Noel you get her that, it's so PRETTY!"

"Lucia we get it, it's pretty" said Coco. "Oh Coco you'll get one maybe if Noel decides to get you one." Lucia said back. "Lucia! Come here!" *Coco chases Lucia*.

"Wow Noel that really is pretty where did you get it?" asked Harper.

"Well umm… Oh ya I got from where some of our family lives. Gems like this are rare and I was lucky enough to get Hanon's fav color, Aqua and matching star earrings and a star ring too!Oh it's already 10:00 ok girls lets go to sleep we happen to get up early tomorrow."

"Hai!" *the girls take their baths and so do the Russo's' and Harper*.

"Hey Lucia!"

"Oh hey girls are you ready to have some fun without Hanon for once totally!"

"Oh Lucia we also brought Alex and Harper is that okay?" asked Noel.

"Its cool" said Lucia.

"So why are you girls happy that Hanon is not here? asked Harper, she's your sister."

"Well every time we share secrets and stuff she's always being annoying and saying she's the best. So this is the first time she isn't here" said Lucia.

"Ok girls let's play truth or dare" said Coco.

Ok said everyone.

"Lucia truth or dare" said Coco.

"Well… dare Coco."

"Ok Lucia I dare you to go to Kaito's house and be Pink and say I wanna marry you Kaito!"

"Coco!"

"Ok I'll do it Coco." *Lucia leaves the room*

"Ok let's get this started" said Coco.

"What did you do that for Coco?"

"Well how else will he remember?"

"Coco what are you doing?" asked Lina.

"I'm callin' Kaito to tell him Lucia wants to tell him somethin' and I'm gonna call Lucia's seaphone, when it rings it's gonna be on speaker girls."

"Coco you baka, you can't do that…"

"Hello Kaito this is Coco, Lucia's friend. Lucia wants to tell you something so come outside said Coco."

"Okay" said Kaito.

"Now I'm gonna call Lucia's seaphone….Ring-You are on speaker now."

"Kaito hi I need to tell you something and its important" said Lucia.

"Well what is it Lucia?"

"Tell me if you remember this song…"

"Oh no" said the girls, then they put their headphones into the seaphone.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Harper.

"Lucia's a terrible singer you really don't wanna hear it."

"Ok" said Alex and Harper.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete_

_tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

* * *

"See-ya Kaito, I'm sorry but that's all I can sing" said Lucia.

"Lucia wait! That is somewhat familiar" said Kaito after she left.

"I'm back!"

"Hey Lucia…" *Lucia hugs Coco*

"Thanks Coco he may remember after all" said Lucia smiling.

"I'm sorry Lucia!"

"Its ok Coco, I'm glad I did that, I be able to sing the rest to him later."

"Ok back to the game, Lina truth or dare" said Coco.

"Truth" said Lina.

"Ok do you love Masahiro, Lina do you?"

"Well I do like him".*Lina blushes*.

"She so does said Alex. She's majoring blushing."

"Guys!"

"Fine, Karen truth or dare."

"Well dare cause I don't wanna spill my guts like Lina."

"Ok, go tell Alex's little brother he's totally cute Karen!"

"What! No way"

"Or you can call him and put him on speaker…."

"Call who?" asked Karen.

"You know, S-u-b-a-r-u" sang Lucia playfully.

"WHAT! LUCIA!"

"Chose away Karen."

"Ummmm….."

"Ok she's gonna call this Sub guy" said Alex.

"Its Subaru" said Karen blushing.

"Hurry up and call Karen we know you wanna" said Alex.

"Fine,fine I'll do it girls. Ring- Hello- Hi Subaru it's me Karen, I just wanted to say hi and wanted to make sure that you're doing fine without me you know."

"Well I'm doing fine and I do miss you a lot, I was glad that I met you and would love to see you again Karen" said Subaru.*Then Karen turned bright red*.

"T-T-T-Thanks you Subaru, I uh miss you a lot too. See you I'll call again sometime later."

"I'll be waiting said Subaru."

"I did- AHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because Subaru likes you and you like him and had trouble talking to him on the phone and you turned BRIGHT RED Karen" said Coco laughing her butt off.

"That's right" said Alex.

"But it was sooooo cute Karen" said Noel.

Noel!

"You were blushing a lot like Lina, wait no like you were like madly embarrassed and liked what he said to you."

"Well now we know that Karen is totally in love with Subaru forever" said Alex.

"But I can't be with him because of my true duties back home" said Karen a little teary.

"Karen don't worry he'll accept you and your duties don't worry because once he sees M.P. you he'll know it's my Karen!" said Lucia.

"What does M.P. mean?" asked Alex?.

"Well that's a secret, sorry" said Coco.

"Okay Noel it's your turn."

"Ok sure Coco ask away."

"truth or dare."

"Well I guess dare- no, no truth Coco."

"Sorry you chose dare first."

"Arctic Seas!

_Arctic Seas?_ Thought Alex.

"Go tell Alex's older brother Justin- I think that's his name."

"Oh that's his name Coco"said Alex.

"Ok cool, tell him that he's really cute 'cause I saw how you looked at him Noel."

"Ohm gosh, Justin blushed when he saw you and when you smiled at him Noel. He probably likes you now since his other girlfriend moved sorta" said Alex.

"No, he blushed 'cause I was nice said Noel a little defensively."

"Aww, Noel may have her first human crush" said Lucia.

"First human crush?" asked Alex and Harper.

"Lucia means that Noel first actually crush on a person who's not famous or a book character" said Lina.

"Well that's okay 'cause we've had famous people crushes too, we just recently got boyfriends" said Alex and Harper.

"So you gonna do it Noel?" asked Coco.

"Ahhhh, I don't know, because what if he says yes but there is M.P. Noel, and what he sees that me. Then what am I gonna do Coco!"

"Its ok Noel, if he sees you, he might not recognize you not unless he sees you transform Noel" said Lucia.

"Whats the prob, if you like him go tell him" said Alex.

"I can't I have my princess duties" Noel said.

"Noel!" They screamed a little…. "Wait, you didn't turn into…" said the girls.

"Turn into what?" asked Alex and Harper. "Sorry but that's also a secret girls" said Coco.

* * *

Chapter 3 Awesome! People please Review and please criticize if you don't like!


	4. Secrets and a Love Operation!

**!Wizards Melody!**

**Recap**

_"I can't I have my princess duties" Noel said._

_"Noel!" They screamed a little…. "Wait, you didn't turn into…" said the girls._

_"Turn into what?" asked Alex and Harper. "Sorry but that's also a secret girls" said Coco._

* * *

"Why can't you just tell us, it won't be like the end of the world" said Harper.

"Yes it would, and everyone else would be under his control and Aqua Regina-sama is counting on us to summon her again and restore the peace once again to the SeaWorld that we know and deeply love with our hearts so much" said Lucia a little teary.

"It's okay, we'll help you" said Alex.

"How can you?" said Noel.

"Well can you girls keep a secret?"

"Sure ok, what is it?"

"Girls I, Alex Russo, am a wizard."

"Alex!" yelled Harper a little sternly.

"No way are you serious?"

"Well ya, I'll sure you. Makis a sundaeis!" A sundae appeared in front of Alex.

"Wow that's cool, so you are telling the truth"said the girls.

"Can you tell us your secret girls?"

"Well we'll gonna ask now, Oh Pearls of Pink, Green, Purple, Indigo, and Yellow, please summon the Sea Goddess Aqua Regina-sama please!"

"Lucia, Lina, Karen, Noel and Coco why have you summoned me?" asked Aqua Regina-sama.

"Well you see this is Alex Russo, a wizard who can help us fight Mikeru."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am, watch this please. Makis a sundaeis!"

"My,you are telling the truth."

"So Aqua Regina-sama can we please them about our world please?" said the princesses together.

"Well, yes she proves to be worthy enough. So- Whoosh! Now you may them Princesses."

"Thank you so much Aqua-Regina-sama!"

"Good luck Princesses"said Aqua-Regina-sama.

"Why did she call you girls princesses?"asked Alex and Harper.

"Because we are princess, girls. "

"NO WAY!"

* * *

"Well we are, so let's explain girls. I'll go first" said Lucia. "Well I'm Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess Lucia."

"I'm Green Pearl Mermaid Princess Lina."

"I'm Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess Karen."

"I'm Indigo Pearl Mermaid Princess Noel and the older sister of Karen in real life."

"And I'm Yellow Pearl Mermaid Princess Coco. Also Hanon is the Aqua Pearl Mermaid Princess and the successor of the old Orange Pearl Princess Sara is Seira."

"That is so awesome! You girls are really princesses, is Nikora a princess too?"

"No, she is also a pink mermaid but a magenta we're not really sisters except for Noel and Karen who really are twins."

"Ok, so you only said you're sisters because you can't reveal your identities as mermaids because.." said Alex

"We turn into sea form"said Lucia.

"Oh that's why, they should have that rule for Alex so sh reduces the usage of her powers" Harper said.

"Hey!" said Alex. "So who are these people in the video then?" asked Alex.

"That's us transformed into our super idol forms and fighting Mikeru's servants."

"Really?"

"Ya, oh let's get back to the game girls."

"Hai."

"Noel are you gonna do it?"

"Ok I'll go."

* * *

***Knock knock***

"Who is it?"

"Umm, it's me Noel, Justin."

"Oh hey Noel, just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Really?"

"Yes, well I was wondering if we could go sightseeing together tomorrow."

"Oh sure, we're taking your brother, sister and Harper?"

"Yes and your friends can come too so we could split into groups you know."

"Sure that's great, so see you tomorrow." *Noel left majorly blushing*.

"So Noel are you and Justin going to be in a group alone tomorrow?" asked Coco devilish.

"And leave us with Max while you are alone with Justin?" asked Lucia.

"Well ye- wait a sec how you know?"

"Well we listened in duh Noel and it's cute that you have your first human crush like us" said Karen.

"Karen! You're suppose to on my side!"

"Really, if I remember correctly, you said my crush on Subaru was cute Noel. "

*Sigh*"I guess you're right."

"Operation Help make Justin fall in love with our Indigo Princess Noel, who's with me!" said Coco.

"I am!" said Lucia who raised her hand first.

"Me too!" said Karen.

"So are we" said Alex, Harper, and Lina.

"Oh Arctic Seas, my love life is so doomed" said Noel sighing, while the others cheered.

* * *

**Next day**

"Ok guys, let's split into groups!" said Alex.

"Ok Alex, what's the plan?"

"Hmm..we want to go shopping but dear Noel wants to get a few books, so go with her Justin."

"Alex." Noel said blushing. "He doesn't have too."

"It's ok Noel, I'll come with you. I also want a few new books." Justin said flashing her a sweet smile.

Noel put her head down because she was blushing even more."Um, ok then. There's a good bookstore that way."

"Cool let's go then Noel!"

"O-ok Justin." Noel said still blushing and when she turned around the girls were giving her a thumbs up. _This is not going to play out well_ thought Noel and sweatdropped. The girls giggled when they saw Noel's face.

* * *

"Ok guys let's get plan in action!" Coco said pointing to who knows where. "We shall bring them together!"

"That's right! Both fit each other!" said Alex.

"This is going to be fun." said Lina.

"This is gonna rock." said Lucia.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"G-girls just ignore Max, he's slow."


	5. Notice, Not good

**!Wizards Melody!**

* * *

******Hi people, my somewhat story is going to be on hold, well officially now, so sorry to the people who liked it...It'll be a longtime until I update again I think...later.. I think 20 chapters sound nice right? If you think so please comment or message me or you can send ideas if you like... Thanks!**


End file.
